


Sun is Shining (Each day for each wave)

by MisguidedLollipopAdventures



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Also because bias, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Australia as a main character because Nationalism, Because I'm biased towards England, Because they're the strongest shape, Crossdressing, England Dresses as a Female, England being cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, It'll make sense, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Pirate England, Praise of England's body, Prince England, Smut, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisguidedLollipopAdventures/pseuds/MisguidedLollipopAdventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Madeline are looking for an escape, a way out of their lives as son and daughter of billionaire tycoon George Jones. When they find out that their father has ripped off one of the most notorious pirate crew out there, they go to make amends and hopefully gain a new life out of it. </p><p>or</p><p>The story where Alfred and Maddie steal from their father to give to the Emerald Fortune in exchange for a life on the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short notes before we start about the universe and the setting etc to avoid confusion.
> 
> -Most European countries are under the rule of absolute monarchs   
> -Arthur doesn't agree with the way his father is ruling so he leaves  
> -America is the way it was during the Roaring Twenties.   
> -Technology across the globe is odd. There is some modern technologies but objects such as phones don't exist.   
> -No Germany, but instead the Germanic States   
> -Alfred and Maddie's father is a tycoon but gains power in doing illegal trades.   
> -Bad Touch Trio bromance does exist because let's face it, no story is complete without the BTT  
> -Australia will be a major character, I'm sorry guys by my nationalist heart wants an opportunity to show the kind of people I grew up around but also just lighten up the whole situation because we Aussie's are good at that ;)   
> -The ship name (The Emerald Fortune) is taken from one of   
> Bartholomew Robert's ships, The Royal Fortune. 
> 
> Any other issues, feel free to comment below! Or just comment because why not? :P

**The will hawk to the wind-swept sky**  
**The deer to the wholesome world;**  
**And the heart of a man to the heart of a maid,**  
**as if it were the days of old.**

 **-Rudyard Kipling**  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Nothing in the room dared to utter a sound. No furniture creaked, no feet shuffled, no breath was taken. Two pairs of green eyes bore into one another at opposite ends of a large mahogany table. The older gentleman stood hunched over the table, his hands clenched in fists of rage. His son stood in a similar position with determination shining in his eyes and an almost sarcastic smile fleeting over his normally pursed lips. Their hair shone in the bright light above them, everything else in dark, meaningless shadows._

_The 15-year-old broke the silence first, releasing his hunch and standing tall and proud with a defiant prowess to his actions. Green still met green, but the father had not met his match. Not yet at least. The boy cleared his throat and fixed his tie once, twice and then thrice before taking his original seat. Nothing disconnected the father's glare; the same went for the young boy._

_"No."_

_With that one word the father resumed his seat once again, hands sprawling across the many documents that lay before him. He broke his gaze. "I'm saying no Arthur."_

_The other members of parliament stayed silent. Not a whisper moved between them, not a single shoe nervously tapped the ground before it. Too many people were in shock. The remainders were too scared to move a single muscle in case the king saw them squirm. The king hated squirmers; almost as much as he hated his son in the fleeting moment._  
_"Why?" The teen asked in response, folding his arms in front of him on the table with the utmost elegance. In the low light in the room, the boy stared at the table to study the scratches that were as visible as a red tipped rose in a sea of white. He could almost see the impending gashes that would come from careless people with too much time on their hands and nails that could rip the throat of a wolf out. "Why are you so happy just letting people die while you live in the lap of luxury?"_

_"It's just the way things are," The king retaliated, waiting for the approval of his members. None of them broke their silent trance. "We are elite, they are not. They must deal with the consequences."_

_"Of not being born from the sperm in your nut sack?" The boy responded without missing a beat, marveling at the way his father heated in anger at the use of the informal and dirty language before the other elite members. He could almost feel his brother's pride, he was sure he could fly with it. "People should be able to have to option to do whatever they want with their lives. This should not be dictated based on wealth or titles. Abolish the titles, all they do is hurt the people!"_

_"Son-"_

_"No." The boy in question stood to his feet once again. "I can't remember the last time you left this palace and really looked at your people! They're starving and can't get work because they’re not of the proper class. Only nobles are educated and you get to sit here on your throne, stuffing your face until you're the size of Wales!"_

_Every man or woman in the room audibly gasped. Murmurs, for the first time since the argument began, filled the room and increased the tension alongside it._

_"Get out."_

_Two words. Two simple, emotionless words came from the King's mouth. The boy stood, lips pressing into their signature purse. He left without a single word, head held as high as a horse leading the Light Brigade. Arthur closed the door with a satisfying crack upon meeting the exit and with that, he changed his life forever._

  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
In life, they say that the smallest things can make the largest impact. The difference between life and death could be something as simple as reminding your friend to tie his shoes. It's our small actions that seal our fate...so what happens when we make a big decision?

The bold and brazen choices that decide how and where we live, the choices that change us as people and potentially change the people around us, the choices that are made from love and passion. What about those decisions? How do they measure up against these proposed ‘small’ things?

Brother and sister Alfred and Madeline lived their lives in the iron grip of their father who seemed to have already set out a map for their future. This map was set on false pretenses, false attires, and even falser smiles. They were to be role models for the men and women born into a life of mediocrity, not meritocracy.

According to their father, it is written in the stars that Alfred is to marry a beautiful blonde woman worthy of titular success, graduate from an Ivy League school with honors in whichever field he chooses and then will go on to support his wife and their four children.

Alfred had a different approach to living. Kids were something that he did not want; as much as he adored any time he would spend with one he couldn’t think of actually raising a child that was his own flesh and blood. As much as he didn’t want a child, the thought of a wife was something that repulsed him further. Being tied down to someone and forced to live a mundane life compiled of false smiles and even falser orgasms. He wanted to explore, he wanted to sail the world. He wanted to finally be free from his father’s clutches and be able to become himself. Not just a marionette doll with four strings missing and eyes cut out so he couldn’t see beyond the darkness before him.

Things were worse for Madeline, who’s ‘ideal’ life plan included being married off to a man twice her age, and then when he died, marry another. She was to be quiet and innocent and not speak unless spoken to like any good woman. The thought of being a Stepford housewife disgusted Maddie. Like her brother; she wanted to explore, she wanted to write, she wanted to live without being forced into a role she had to play.

After the death of her Canadian mother, Maddie was forced to move back in with Alfred and her father. Her mother had taught her to be what she wanted and to aspire to a life without limits and without chains holding her down. Her father taught her to obey men and to disguise her desire for a better life. This made not only her angry, but it made Alfred furious.

The two were looking for a way out, an immediate escape from the prison they were forced into by sad circumstances. They didn't know this escape would come in the form of a small pirate with dazzling green eyes and an agenda to take down a government which favoured rewarding the elite and striking pain into those who were not worthy of merit.


	2. The Road to Nowhere Begins With us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred forms plan to get he and his sister out of the country. Australians will threaten to cut you if you're stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised that it's been a month... 
> 
> Doesn't feel like that long but aye, time flies when you're a piece of shit! :D
> 
> England will enter in the next chapter, for now, it's just 'Murica, Canada, and Straya.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (I'm sorry if it's crap, it's nearly midnight.I just wanted to get this published. Thank you for bearing with me!)

_**instead of wondering where your next vacation will be,maybe you should set up a life you don't need to escape from.** _

_**-Seth Godin** _

________________________________________________________________________________________________

For many years, the whereabouts of where the Jones' income came from was a mystery to the siblings Alfred and Madeline. The funny thing about rich people though is how they get their income doesn't exactly matter to them, all that matters is that they get it. It's not as if the siblings were ignorant by choice it's just they were just raised to be that way and any diversions would have lead to severe consequences for their privileged status.

A disgusting scenario is painted where poor have rebelled against feudalist regimes where they are able to be governed by rich men and women who would rather see a poor man in poverty perish because of their egomaniacal ways than do anything about it. This heinous situation was dominated by nobility and bourgeoisie in far away European kingdoms. In the fabled American underground, a reflection of its unpalatable past can be visible to the clean eye and a decent set of IQ points.

Despite this obvious comparison, that can be made between America and its European roots, the underground that lied beneath the patriotism is still a very taboo subject. Like the Marianas Web and the existence of aliens, the underground was reserved for those who wore tinfoil hats and prepped their homes for the incoming onslaught of a nuclear detonation. This made it hard for those who were not part of the illegal system to believe in its existence.

Due to this fact, it was no wonder that Alfred and Madeline were oblivious to their father's illegal activity and the way they had become so rich.

Alfred had first heard the rumor whilst on a 'date' with a pretty brunette who's good looks could never make up for her dreadful personality and abysmal taste in venues. There were two men, presumed dockworkers, gossiping in the smelly bar about the new ship that had docked in the harbour named The Emerald Fortune. Their conversation was nothing new to being with, everyone, who was anyone, had been desperate to merge the mysterious ship into any conversation they took part in. Whether it had been to show off their knowledge of current affairs or just to stick their nose in where it didn't belong, it didn't matter. The news of The Emerald Fortune's arrival spread faster than a wildfire.

This was nothing new, the last time the boat had docked the buzz had lasted nearly three weeks after the ship had left. People were fascinated  
by the nameless female captain and how the ship had obtained all its wealth.

This became more apparent to Alfred when the fishermen began talking about a recent transaction between the captain and father Jones.

'I don't believe that!' one of the men laughed, the beer in his cup sloshing against the sides as he swayed under the influence of his intoxication.

"It's true!" his drunken counterpart responded with a laugh as large as his beer gut. "Big man Jones talks a big game, but he's a crook!"

"But from the Capt'in of the Emerald? Surely he's not that dumb!"

The second fellow took on a smirk and another beer before he responded with, "Apparently they're letting 'im get away with it."

It was at this point Alfred's date had returned from the restrooms and aimed to gain the man's attention on her once again with a single sweep of her hand and a dangerous smile that hid sinister intentions.

I could stare at her blankly all day, Alfred thought, mind drifting to the conversation between the two men.

_____________________________________________________________

Alfred was a man of spontenaty. He often did things without mulling over the numerous possible outcomes caused by his actions. This is where Madeline evened him out. Although a soft-spoken girl by nature, she was always there to think when Alfred would much rather do.

The Canadian-raised sibling was in her study when Alfred arrived home from his evening with the vapid female. She had often enjoyed painting and drawing as it allowed her to freely express her emotions, thoughts, and desires without requiring physical words. Hidden in her brother's shadow from a very young age, Madeline was never allocated and appraised for speaking as Alfred had. As a result, she found her voice in drawing and painting and masterpieces on paper. This was something no one could take from her.

"Mads!" Alfred hissed as he entered her study without a single notification if you excluded the sound of him barraging through the house.

Irritated, but in her normal regal fashion, Madeline turned to face him. "Alfred," she addressed simply, lips pursed in unspoken anger for the intrusion.

"I found our ticket out," Alfred said simply. "Hurry and get dressed. We're meeting important people that could get us away from here."

Madeline said nothing as she rose from her seat. They had talked about running away more than they had talked about their aspirations. The siblings didn't agree on much but they knew they agreed that the living space they called home was damaging and suffocating. It made the Jones children feel claustrophobic, especially as the air around them grew thick and began smothering them.

"What do I need?" Madeline asked, already untying her long locks.

Alfred grinned at her. "Your beautiful smile and lovely personality."

Madeline rolled her eyes fondly in response and ushered him from the room. "Dress nice too! You need to look a million bucks!" Alfred had added playfully, smirking as he received a prompt door in the face.

_________________________________________________________________

The docks reeked of year old fish and the decay of seaweed and any other sea creatures that had been thrown astray. The docks were not contained within a particularly large area so the rotting fish smell was concentrated and seeped into your clothes if you stood in one place too long.

"Why are we here Alfred?" Madeline asked with her usual sweet tone an awkward blush creeping on her cheeks when she got the usual predatory glances from passersby. One girl within a small gaggle had even attempted to reach out and grab hold of the aristocrat but Alfred was quick to protect his sister from harms way. Drunk people were one of the most dangerous things on the planet. Right behind Republicans.

It wasn't until the twins had made their way away from the crowd that Alfred spoke up once again. "Mermaids Mads, that's where it's at."

Madeline was quick to roll her eyes in response, pressing down the front of her dress even further. "Why are we really here Alfred? I just began a can-"

"Yeah yeah. I get it. You're an amazing artist. I'm doing something better for us than painting a tree."

Madeline's cheeks turned scarlet once again. "It was going to be a sunset over the ocean..."

"And as beautiful as that would have been, I'm doing us one better."

"One better? We're heading in the direction of the Emerald Fortune."

Alfred said nothing after that. He understood his sister's anxieties about the boat, in fact, he was still shaking in his boots at the mere premise of what he was about to do. Yet, Alfred was a lot of things and a hero was one of them. The fact that he was the only one who said that didn't matter of course. He was the hero and he was to see it remain that way. Especially if it would mean protecting Maddie.

"Alfred. Why have we stopped?" Maddie asked in her usual soft-spoken manner, yet the tremor in her words gave her true emotions away. Alfred had stopped them in front of the Emerald Fortune,

The large hardwood ship held an intimidating aura that matched it's intimidating name. It was straight from every pirate nightmare. Not the ones in which you commit a terrible crime and the ocean police come and rough you up, no, this is from the ones where you're hopelessly and helplessly taken from your friends and family by a band of people who want to see you dead. You're screaming out for someone to help you yet all you hear is the maniacal laughter of a someone before they slit a nice place down your rib cage. The Emerald Fortune , which was painted in neat scrawl on the side of the ship, seemed to drip gold and riches.

Alfred couldn't help but think it was just the blood of the captain's enemies.

"To get a better life," Alfred stated bravely, stepping onto the wooden platform that connected the dock and the ship. Not even bothering to check if Madeline was following him. She would follow. She did follow. Madeline was smart enough to now not to leave her brother alone.

"Alfred. I don't like this," Madeline whispered once they'd entered the oddly quiet ship. "I don't know pirate conduct but I'm sure you're not just supposed to get on the ship without permission."

Alfred opened his mouth to respond but was caught off guard by a firm effeminate voice. "It's true you know."

In true sitcom style, Alfred and Maddie simultaneously turned to face the voice. The girl with the light voice was small. Smaller than Alfred and smaller than Maddie yet she held herself with a type of prowess that made her feel strong and defiant, despite her lost height. Her light brown hair, turned slightly blonde from presumed years on the sea, was tied up, exposing her sharp cheekbones and collarbones that looked as if they could cut quicker than any blade she may handle. The girl advanced towards the duo as she began to talk. "Listen to your sister when she talks about being polite, she might just..." a blade was drawn from her side and was pressed beneath Alfred's chin, forcing them to lock eyes when she tilted his head up. "Save your life." A manic grin crossed her lips as she tucked the blade away.

The siblings were awestruck by the pure grace and dignity that this female held. Alfred reached out as if to hold her voice in his palm, but then quickly changed his mind and clasped a hand on her shoulder.

The girl's reaction was instantaneous, yet she made no move to physically mutilate the Jones child. She figured her glare and snarl would have been enough.

Sadly for her, Alfred had never been good at sensing the mood and rather clamped another hand on her other shoulder. Behind him, Madeline prayed to God that Alfred wouldn't get himself killed. It would be a cruel fate to die in the hands of someone so beautiful.

"Are you the Captain?" Alfred asked her, locking their eyes. He took pride in the fact he didn't reel away as her glare pierced him.

"Are you in dire need of a few fucking brain cells?" she hissed in response, pushing him back with an almighty force. "You do not touch me, intruder! I could have you exiled!"

"So you are the Captain?" Alfred asked, a dopey smile crossing his features.

"I'm sorry about him," Madeline apologised softly, pulling Alfred away from the girl in case the woman proceeded to remove him of a limb. It was like a child at the zoo. Don't let them get too close and hope to god that the creature doesn't pounce. "We need to speak with the Captain. Are you them, or are they around..."A flush tinted Madeline's cheeks as she trailed off. An amused expression was upon the girl's face, yet Maddie still felt as if she were being scrutinised.

"You're very sweet. I see you were raised well," A pointed glare was quickly addressed at Alfred. The boy in question practically whined in response to the insult. "But no, I am not the Captain. She is out in business. I am Aurora Lawson-Webb."

"What kind of a name is Aurora?" Alfred asked, barking out a laugh. He promptly ignored the glare he received from his sister.

"I was named Aurora after Aurora Australis the Southern Lights. Insult my name and in turn my nationality again and I will break your neck like a chicken. Got it?" By this time Aurora had closed the gap that Madeline had created between her and Alfred and was now glaring at the tall American who just looked at her with a dopey grin.

"You're not as intimidating now," he chirped.

"And why the fuck not?" Aurora hissed in turn, already preparing to brandish her blade.

"You're Australian, have a cute name and act like a defensive bunny."

As if the prove his point, Aurora's nose twitched in anger.

"For someone who wants something, you're doing an awfully good job of getting told to shove it up your arse."

Reminded of his personal agenda, Alfred brightened up once again. Maddie's shoulders slumped. "Alf, you've already bothered Miss Aurora enough. May we please just leave?"

"Listen to your nice Canadian," Aurora encouraged, a false smile filled with faux encouragement exposed her teeth soon after.

Alfred scowled. Madeline couldn't help but wonder how she got such a lovely smile without a dentist.

"If I listened to my sister I probably wouldn't be here right now," Alfred said in response.

"It's probably for the best then, aye mate?" Aurora said in turn, eyebrows raising.

"Alfred, please. Can I just get back to my painting?"

"No," Alfred said, standing up tall once again.

"No?" Aurora mused. A humoured smirk crossed her lips, mixed with a pinch of something bitter and sarcastic.

"No," Alfred confirmed, tugging Madeline so she too was closer to the small giant. His gaze didn't leave Aurora's. Aurora's didn't leave his. The remained like that for what felt like the longest time, Aurora and Alfred staring each other down and Madeline waiting and seeing who would strike first.

"We want to join your crew," Alfred finally spoke up, ignoring Maddie's immediate protest.

Aurora gained a snarky smile. "You have to be fucking kidding me."


End file.
